


Their last moment

by Rossana_No_Maindo



Category: Grave Encounters (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossana_No_Maindo/pseuds/Rossana_No_Maindo
Summary: Just when he heard her calling out for her mom, Lance knew he was going to lose her.





	Their last moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> Umm... This is my first One-shot, or whatever this is...  
> Anyway, this thing is kind of weird. I wasn't expecting too much, but it's still a little disappointing that there's not much of this fandom... so...  
> Anyway, hope you like it.  
> OH! I forgot to say... English is NOT my native language. So, if you find anything that's not okay... feel free to tell me so I can correct it.

"I want my mom!"

Just when those words left her bloody mouth, he knew it was over.

He was going to lose her, no matter what.

She never mentioned her mom.

Since he knew her, Sasha never said anything about her family, she just stated she minded her own job and _that's it_. No one asked about it, they respected her decision. Hearing her now calling for her mom like a lost child broke Lance's heart.

Why were they _even_ going through this? Was it fair? Were they enjoying how they were slowly losing their own sanity? Did they want them to feel the same way they did during those horrible days trapped in the hospital? Well, they were _fucking_ succeeding. Lance wasn't so sure of how many hours have passed since they lost their comrades. Matt's was the most horrible one for the simple fact that they were a _team_ since the beginning. Long before they knew Houston and TC, they three, were a team and group of friends. What happened to Matt? Did he suffer that much that he couldn't keep going anymore? Was that the right decision? He was free, at least... right? Why was he even thinking about it? He needed to get out with Sasha, so she could...

_Oh, God..._

"Sasha, c'mon... breathe slowly... you're gonna be okay..."

She kept sobbing against the floor, her cheek covered in the pool of blood she just coughed. She mumbled things against the red liquid that he couldn't quite understand.

"It... hurts..."

"I know, I know... but you have to keep going. We have to get out of here, together. We do this together, right?"

"To...gether..." she nodded.

She breathed in and breathed out constantly, trying to make it steady.

He didn't know how long he spent his time caressing her trembling back, but he didn't care. Time didn't matter in this place. He stopped when she suddenly stopped shaking.

"I think I'm okay now..." she whispered with a raspy voice.

She wasn't okay.

The make-up wasn't that messed up, but he noticed it easily along her eye bags because her skin was pale as hell. She almost looked like those fucking spirits in here. When she wiped her bloody mouth, he could see her lips; they were a faintly purple.

She was _not_ okay.

"Are-are you sure? You can still rest while we..."

"I'm okay..." she kept saying it as if...

As if she was trying to convince herself about it.

"... right."

* * *

 

_How long had the been walking?_

Why didn't he have any water left? God, Lance could tell Sasha needed it _so much_... While he tried to slow down because of her pitiful state, she did her best to keep going as fast as possible.

Her last tears were enough to clean the blood from her face, but now Lance was completely sure that his partner wasn't okay. Her eyes were cloudy and bloodshot, always staring at the floor. Sometimes, he had to turn around and make sure that she was still here with him.

_He couldn't almost listen to her breathing... and it was scary as hell._

"Lance...?"

"... yeah?"

"We're getting out of here, right?"

He stopped walking, so did she.

"Yeah. We'll get out here."

When he looked at her again, he almost choked when he saw that broken smile on her lips. It was a smile that didn't reach those dead eyes. _Almost dead eyes_ , he kept telling himself.

" _We're getting out of here._ " she repeated. "We'll get out of here. _Together_."

Lance had to look back to the dark side of the tunnels to hide his unshed tears.

 _Jesuschrist_...

"Yes. Together." He promised in vain.

Reality was worse that fiction.

While he tried to scare people through this show, he never thought how much scarier reality was. These things were messing with them, emotionally and physically. He didn't know how he knew, but he was sure that they did something to Sasha. She was a healthy person, she never showed signs of illness. Why were they hurting them so much?

Lance knew he was going to end up alone, but his mind wasn't ready to lose Sasha in his arms. These fucking creeps were trying to break his mind by taking away his precious comrades. He didn't know what happened to Houston, and honestly? He didn't want to fucking know. Losing TC was traumatizing, watching him disappear in a tub full of blood was still a scene fresh in his mind. But Matt...

_Jesus... he jumped... he jumped...!_

"Lance?" he didn't respond, but she knew he heard her. "I'm cold..."

He wanted to scream at her, but not to harm her.

_Why did they have to come in here?_

Without saying anything, he put one arm around her small shoulders. She hummed a thanks. They walked a little slower, but neither of them seemed to mind at all.

"Am I hurting your back?" then he asked. The memory of her back scratched burning both of their minds.

"No."

She was lying, but Lance didn't want to let go either.

If she was going to die, then he'd stay by her side and hold her until the end.

* * *

 

When she started coughing again, he feared she would be gone soon, and for good. But she just kept hurting without spilling blood and grabbed her throat, feeling it sore. Lance didn't understand why Sasha was trying her best to compose herself; trying not to cry... trying not to...

Maybe she noticed he was crying during the endless walk. That was why she tried to look okay, so he didn't have to worry about her anymore.

_Well, too bad._

"Should we rest?"

"... okay."

He almost let out a sigh of relief when she didn't reject his offer. Sasha coughed a little more and sat on the floor. He followed her and sat beside her.

"You still cold?"

"Yeah."

He considered a moment, but he decided he didn't care. Silently, he took of his jacket and offered it to her.

"Thanks."

Sasha almost looked like a child. She was the smallest one of the group (well, all of them were tall as hell), but now, wearing his big jacket and looking at the sickly color of her skin was too much to bear. Lance took her freezing hand and held it strongly. She leaned her head against his shoulder and let out a shaky breath. He glanced down and let out a gasp as he stared at the rosary she was wearing. The cross was upside down.

_No fucking way..._

"Sasha..."

She blinked once, twice... then she looked up.

"Mm?"

_Bloodshot eyes... broken eyes... dead eyes._

He inhaled.

"... Does it hurt?"

She looked surprised, then her eyes filled with tears.

She was so, _so tired_ of this...

"Yes."

He nodded and rounded her shoulders again, hugging her close.

"... do you want to sleep?"

"I don't... but I feel like I'm about to."

"... it's okay. I'll be right here."

She absently nodded and closed her eyes.

When he made sure she was sleeping, he took the camera.

_Sasha's not gonna make it._

* * *

 

"Sasha?"

He _messed_ up.

"Sasha!"

He _fucking_ messed up.

"Sash!"

He _fucked_ up!

"Sasha! Where are you?! Where are you?!"

Why did he fall sleep?!

He didn't mean to!

"SASHA!"

He didn't fucking mean to!

"SASHAAA!"

_He did this to her._

_He left her alone._

So he finally doomed himself too.

"DAMNIT!"

* * *

 

He didn't know how long he kept screaming her name, he didn't know how much he longed for her to appear again. Hell, seeing her corpse would be enough!

But he didn't see any dead bodies anywhere.

Lance was alone.

All alone.

Alone.

Alone.

Alone.

It was _so_ dark... _so_ cold... Sasha took the warmth away. He couldn't feel safe, not even talking to himself through the camera...

He couldn't breathe...!

He was terrified.

Breathe in... breathe out... breathe in. Breathe out. breathein, breatheout. Breatheinbreatheoutbreatheinbreatheoutbreatheinbreatheoutbreatheinbreatheout...

Then he realized that there was a choked sob caught in his throat.

He noticed something in his pocket when he leaned against the wall.

It was Sasha's recorder.

He fell on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

It was over.


End file.
